Black Roses Halloween
by SnowNeko
Summary: Its Halloween and Autumn and Yusuke reflect on their past Halloweens to past the day before Koenma's party. nothing good can come from it with Autumn picking out the costumes. ofcorse with Yusuke planing a bonfire and a scary story night nothing good can
1. Costume's and Parties

**Summary:** Its Halloween and Autumn and Yusuke reflect on their past Halloweens to past the day before Koenma's party. nothing good can come from it with Autumn picking out the costumes. ofcorse with Yusuke planing a bonfire and a scary story night nothing good can come from that. Has Yusuke in a Peter Pan outfit, tights and all.

**SnowNeko:** Welcome to part one of **Black Roses Halloween** its a side story to my Black Roses stories. it has humor and scary stories (althought none of 'em are really scary.)

**Disclaimer:** dont own any of the YYH characters. anything outside of YYH i own well i dont own Nike belongs to Saber Ice. Sia belings to SpiritDemonofLove.

_

* * *

_

_"Yusuke come on!" came the whine of Autumn Urameshi as she called for her brother. She was wearing a Tinkerbell outfit and she was impatiently waiting for her brother to finish getting ready._

_Yusuke walks into the room and asks "how did I get dragged into this?" he was dressed up like ninja although his face says he didn't want to._

_A twelve -year-old Autumn grins and says "you get to beat up anyone that makes fun of us is how!" she pulls out a camera and takes a few pictures of him. She screams and runs out of the room with an angry Yusuke behind her. She hides behind her mom and says "mommy!"_

_Atsuko sighs and says "Autumn stop taking blackmail pictures of your brother. Besides its better if you get different angles to make the pictures better." She grabs the camera from her daughter and starts taking pictures of both of her kids._

_Autumn grins as she was standing next to a thirteen year old Yusuke. she giggles and says "ok mom! That's enough! Theres houses out there waiting for us!" she grabs her brother's arm and drags him out of the apartment._

_-------------------------------------------_

_Once on the street Yusuke asks "so whos first?"_

_Autumn grins and says "hmm how about that house!" she points to an evil teacher's house._

_Yusuke says "nice. alright lets get started!" with that, both of them start to TP the house and cutting the tires on the car that was out in the driveway. They grin at their work before Yusuke pulls rotten month old eggs out._

_Autumn grins and says "great!" she grabs an egg and they egg the house. Afterwards they walk off laughing. Autumn grins and says "hey that house gave good candy last year! Come on!" she runs up to the house and knocks on the door. She grins as it is open and says "Trick Or Treat!"_

_Yusuke, who had walked up behind her, says "smell our feet give us something good to eat!" he had a grin on his face._

_The old couple at the door laugh and hands out the candy and the old lady says "you two never change. That's good."_

_The old man says "our neighbors are always causing trouble with us. care to take care of their house?"_

_The two kids grin and both say "ok!" The old couple gives the two kids some more candy before closing the door. Both kids walk next door and take care of the house much like the evil teacher's house._

_-------------------------------------------_

_Later that night both kids where back in their apartment talking and eating their candy. Yusuke grins and says "man I can't believe how much fun I had."_

_Autumn smiles and asks "Can we do this again next year?"_

_Yusuke chuckles and says "we will see."_

_Atsuko grins at her kids and says "I'm so proud that you two are so close! Remember when you two where younger?"_

_-------------------------------------------_

_**A five-year-old Autumn was dressed up like a princess and was skipping next to her older brother as their mom and dad follow them.**_

_**A Six year old Yusuke dressed up like a mummy was talking to his little sister about how to get the most candy and such seeing as it was only her second year at trick or treating that she would remember.**_

_**Atsuko sighs and says "I hope they never grew apart. That would just been too hard to deal with them fighting all the time."**_

_**Yusuke and Autumn's dad chuckles and says "honey I doubt they will ever grow apart." He gives his wife a kiss and says "just look at them. they are the best of friends."**_

_**Atsuko sighs and says "your right. I just don't want to have them fighting when they grow up."**_

_**Their dad laughs and says "koi they will probly live right next door to each other when they grow up. their kids will grow up together and they will have close friends." He smiles and says "and we will be around to see our grandkids."**_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Yusuke and Autumn look at each other sadly before they grin and Autumn says "mom dad was right! we will always be the best of friends!"_

_Yusuke says "yeah and you will be around to see our kids!"_

_Atsuko sighs and says "but your dad won't."_

_Autumn says "yes he will! As long as we keep him in our hearts he will always be around."_

_Atsuko looks at her children and laughs before saying "yeah. So what happen on the Halloween after that?"_

_Autumn says "we didn't go because that was the year that dad died and we didn't feel like it. you went and got us a lot of candy when it was on sell after Halloween."_

_Yusuke says "yeah. So the next Halloween would have been when Aut was seven and I was eight."_

_-------------------------------------------_

_**Autumn pouts as she was dressed up like little red riding hood when she wanted to go as SnowWhite. She asks "why can't we do what we did last year mommy?"**_

_**Atsuko says "Because this gives you free candy and I spent the money for the candy on your costumes."**_

_**Yusuke says "but why these?" he was dressed up as Peter Pan, tights and all. he wasn't too keen on his costume either.**_

_**Atsuko says "Because the ones that you wanted they didn't have. I chose these besides you both look good in them." she gets some pictures of her kids frowning before saying "and one for dad." both kids give a grin before they go back to frowning. She sighs and says "alright lets go!" she then walks out with her kids.**_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Autumn giggles and says "that was a fun Halloween! I want copy of those pictures!"_

_Yusuke says "no! Don't give her any!"_

_Atsuko laughs and says "kids calm down. Yusuke I wouldn't torture you like that just yet. I'll wait untill you two move out." she grins at her son._

_Yusuke pouts and says "that is so unfair!"_

_Autumn grins and says "well life ain't fair!" she laughs and says "what about the next year?"_

_Yusuke says "o yeah! That wasn't a good year. I was grounded and you didn't want to go without me so mom went and got candy like she did that one year."_

_-------------------------------------------_

Aut laughs and says "I still can't believe that was the last of our trick our treating." She pressed rewind on the VCR.

Keiko asks "how come you two never asked me to come?"

Yusuke says "girls where gross back then. Besides would you want your friends around you if you had to wear a peter pan outfit tights and all?"

Keiko giggles and says "ok that picture totally made up for not taking me with you two." She looks at the time and says "come on we have to get ready. Koenma's Halloween party is gonna start soon and we have to get ready." Although it was the day before Halloween Koenma was having a party because Yusuke and Aut had planed a scary story night and the group had planed to take their kids trick or treating in the human world.

Aut looks at the time too and says "yikes! Come on Keiko we have to get Yukina ready and get Sai into her costume." Both girls giggle before getting up and dashing up to a guestroom that was in their new mansion that they claimed as their get ready room.

Yusuke sighs and puts the tape up before heading up to his room to get ready dreading the costume that his sister got for him.

_-------------------------------------------_

Keiko asks "what was that?" everyone just heard an angry yell from Yusuke's room.

Aut giggles and says "probly the costume I got him." she grins and says "Hiei got the coolest one."

Sia asks "what about Kurama?"

Aut smiles evilly and says "he won't like it but you will."

Botan asks "What about Koenma?"

Aut says "I doubt he will wear what I got him unless Yusuke forces him into it." she giggles and says "Kuwabara should like his."

Yukina asks "is his the only one that you got that they would like?"

Aut says "ofcorse. But I don't think he will like the coloring." She pulls on her fishnet tights and asks "what about your outfits? Do yall like them?"

_-------------------------------------------_

Keiko who was dressed up like a chambermaid asks "why did you get me this?" she was in a black corseted dress that had an attached petticoat

Aut says "because it was between that and the smaller nurse's outfit." She grins and says "anyway can ya tie this?"

Botan walks up, ties the strings, and asks "and why did you get me the naughty nurse's outfit?" she was dressed up in a naughty nurse's outfit. She was wearing a black mini dress with font zipper and red accents with a matching nurse hat, black golvelettes, and apron.

Aut says "Because it goes with Koenma's outfit." She giggles and looks at Sai and asks "what about you?"

Sia shurgs and says "I like it!" she was dressed up in a red Japanese mini dress with attached sash, zipper in back. her hair was up with a flower headpiece and ribbon tie.

Yukina asks "Are you sure about this?" she was dressed in a corset ice blue mid-evil type dress that had sapphires and diamonds on it and a tiara that also had sapphires and diamonds in it. she was wearing ice blue slippers from mid-evil times. A ruby choker was around her neck made her look even more like a goddess of ice. Her make up was if ice blue and dark blue.

The girls stare at her before Autumn squeals and says "it looks wonderful! You look like a ice princess!" she grins and says "you girls did a wonderful job on her hair and make up too!"

_-------------------------------------------_

Nike asks "and what about me? being a punk fairy?" she had on a black and red plaid skirt and shirt that showed her stomach a little bit. She had platform boots that had buckles all up the boots and they stopped just below her knees. The wings had black netting type stuff hanging off of a wire.

Autumn says "because it was between that or a playboy fairy." She grins and says "come on we have to be sexy to throw the guys off!" she looks at Yukina and says "expect Yukina because she will throw any guy off looking like that!" she fixes her black corset and then pulls on her short black leather skirt. She asks "What?" she had noticed all the girls staring at her.

Keiko asks "what did you get Yusuke the boys?"

Autumn grins and says "you will see." She pulls on her black non-heeled boots that came up to her mid-thigh. She picks up her silver bracelets and puts them on after putting on the gold dragon like armband that went around her upper arm. She grabs the blood red collar from her draw and puts it on clipping the silver chain leash to it.

Sia asks "who bets that she already had the collar and leash and have already used it?"

Keiko says "hey didn't Yusuke buy that for you on the first Halloween that you and Hiei where together?"

Autumn giggles and says "ofcorse! And you can tell him that we did use it how he thought we would." She sends a grin to them in the mirror and puts on her black and red make up.

_-------------------------------------------_

Nike says "so we are ready to go then?"

Autumn says "yup! Just let me tell the boys to meet us in the living room." She pulls out a walkie-talkie and says "Yusuke dumbass brother pick up!"

Yusuke growls back "is this your idea of a joke? I'm not leaving my room!"

Autumn grins and says "aw then you won't see Keiko in her playboy outfit." She laughs along with the other girls.

Yusuke asks "are you trying to bribe me to leave my room?"

Keiko walks up, takes the walkie-talkie, and says "Yusuke you will get the other guys and meet us in the living room or else you will be sleeping on the couch. OW! Aut did you have to snap my shirt that fits like a second skin?"

Aut says "yup I did Keiko!"

Yusuke says "alright be out in two minutes!" The girls laugh and they hear Yusuke dragging each boy out of their rooms to the living room. He then shouts "alright come on out girls!"

_-------------------------------------------_

Aut says "alright Nike your first, then Sia, then Yukina, then Botan, then Keiko, and then me."

Nike walks out of the room and into the living room and blushes at the sight of Pete in the Blackheart pirate costume. Her blush also came from the way Pete seemed to not be able to take his eyes off of her. she walks over next to him and says "hi."

Pete says "hey." he was wearing a black shirt and pants.

Sia came out next and blushes at the sight of Kurama in only leather pants.

Yukina came out, that made all the boys gasp, and Kuwabara says "Yukina, my dove you look like a princess." He was dressed in a frog costume.

Botan comes out and says "it's a good thing that she is an Ice Goddess then isn't it?" she giggles at Koenma's costume and says "wow. I didn't think Aut would do that to you."

Koenma says "wow. She got you that? Remind me to thank her later." He was dressed in a baby costume.

Keiko came out and laughs at Yusuke before saying "omg! Yusuke who are you and are those tights?"

Yusuke blushes and says "yeah well your costume isn't exactly what you told me it was." He was dressed up like Robin Hood from Men in Tights.

Aut walks out and says "we had to get you out of your room somehow. Also he's Robin Hood from '_Men in Tights_' version." She grins and spins around before asking "so what about me?"

Pete asks "depends do you want to get laid tonight?"

Hiei chuckles and says "she would have anyway." He walks over, grabs the silver leash, and hooks it to his spike bracelet. He was wearing a skin tight black long sleeve shirt and a pair of baggy pants with tons of chains on them. he smirks as his mate blushes a deep red at his costume. He knew she would anyway but he didn't think that her blush would make Kurama's hair look a dull red.

Yusuke asks "hey didn't I give you two that leash and collar your first Halloween together?"

Keiko says "yeah you did. she said to tell you that they used it how you wanted them to."

Yusuke smirks and says "Really? Glad to have helped with taming her!" he wraps an arm around Keiko and leaves the room quickly. The others leave too.

_-------------------------------------------_

At the party Koenma says "don't tell me you two have spiked the punch."

Yusuke and Aut grin at each other before Keiko says "no they haven't… theres still kids here."

Yusuke says "yeah we don't want the kids to get drunk untill their teens."

Aut says "yeah its true! I swear on my life that we haven't spiked the punch… yet?" she then walks away with Hiei to dance to one of the fast songs.

Koenma sighs and says "good. so theres atleast ten more minutes of normal punch good."

Botan says "o come on Botan. Its not like its gonna be that bad. Now come on lets dance." she then drags Koenma to the dance floor. She looks to the left to see Keiko, Yukina, Nike, Sia, and then Aut. She laughs along with the rest of the girls at they noticed that they where in like a line.

_-------------------------------------------_

Later after the party had died down everyone was back in their mansion to relieve the five ogres' babysitters. They weren't ready to go to bed yet so they decided to drink and play a game of strip poker. Although Aut won in the end because she had on a lot of bracelets that went farther than the others. Keiko laughs and says "alright Aut next time we play you can't wear that much jewelry."

Aut grins and says "o come on next time we just need to wear all of our jewelry. This is only about 1/5 of my jewelry." She laughs at the groups and feels a tug on her neck from still having the collar on. She glances at her mate before saying "Well I'm going to bed. Ya coming Hiei?" she smirks at him as she grabs all her stuff that she lost during the game.

Hiei merely smirks and stands up picking up his clothes and heading upstairs with his mate following him.

Yusuke says "Well we know what they are gonna do." He smirks and asks "Well Keiko want to go do the same?"

Keiko hits Yusuke in the head and says "no we will not!" she stands up and leaves heading to bed.

Yusuke pouts and follows whining "please?! I'm the only guy in the house that isn't getting any tonight!"

Kurama merely stands up and grabs Sia's hand saying "your coming with me."

Sia giggles and says "alright. bye guys!" she stands up and follows Kurama upstairs.

Yukina and Kuwabara follow after saying good night to Botan and Koenma and then the two left went up to bed too. Pete and Nike also go up to bed.

* * *

**SnowNeko:** Happy Halloween yall! next chapter is gonna be longer and have the scary stories in it. plus some fun morning after talks.

Review or not its up to ya. if ya do a hatefull flame they will be bitched about in the next chapter and if its a helpful flame thanks for the help. other words thanks for review, only to the people who do review. to the people who just read Thanks too.


	2. Camp Fire and Stories

**Summary:** Its Halloween and Autumn and Yusuke reflect on their past Halloweens to past the day before Koenma's party. nothing good can come from it with Autumn picking out the costumes. ofcorse with Yusuke planing a bonfire and a scary story night nothing good can come from that. Has Yusuke in a Peter Pan outfit, tights and all. 

**SnowNeko:** Welcome to part Two of Black Roses Halloween its a side story to my Black Roses stories. it has humor and scary stories (althought none of 'em are really scary.) Now I know its fucken late but I hardly had any time to write with my niece being in school and shit. Plus I'm a fucken babysiter to my 11 year old niece because she had a fucked up childhood and acts like she is six years old. Ok enough of my rant on my niece, although if you want to know more i'll be posting something on my livejournal account about it just PM me or ask me in a review if you really want to read it and i'll send my acocunt name and link.

**Disclaimer:** dont own any of the YYH characters. anything outside of YYH i own well i dont own Nike belongs to Saber Ice. Sia belings to SpiritDemonofLove.

* * *

It was around nine am when the kids woke their parents up asking about their costumes. Aut yawns as she shuffles into the kitchen and sits down at the counter taking her brother's cup of coffee. She laughs at his face before saying "thanks for the coffee."

Yusuke says "I hate you sometimes you know that right?" he pours himself another cup of coffee and says "but I guess you deserve it right now with last night."

Aut groans and says "shut up. just because Hiei and I can last longer than you and Keiko doesn't mean you can make fun of us."

Sia comes down, sits next to Aut, and lays her head on the counter asking "how do you do it?"

Aut says "well first the guy-"

Sia giggles and says "not what I meant. How can you stand doing it that long?"

Aut laughs and says "I've had a few years of practice. Don't worry you will build up stamina over time." She grins and asks "so how was it?"

Yusuke looks at the two before looking at Kurama who walked in. he says "girls I doubt Kurama would like you two talking about it. besides he is cooking breakfast."

Aut says "yeah your right." she looks at Sia and says "we will talk later." She finishes the coffee and grabs another cup before saying "I better go save Hiei from the kids. I left him to deal with Araish." She grabs another cup of coffee and heads upstairs.

-------------------------------------------

Keiko walks in and sits next to Sia and asks "whats up?"

Sia says "not much. Although I don't think Kurama is gonna be wearing those leather pants anymore." She giggles before looking at Kurama as he broke an egg wrong.

Keiko laughs and says "aw the joys of sex! Nice to know you two are into it now. All that is left is Pete and Nike."

Botan walks in and says "they did. last night while everyone else was." She sits down and looks worried at Sia asking "Are you alright?"

Sia says "yeah just demon sex is a hell of a lot better than just normal sex." She looks at Kurama and blushes before whispering "it lasts a hell of a lot longer than human sex."

Botan says "so does demi-god sex." She giggles and says "its so much better too."

Keiko says "great I'm jealous now. You guys get great demon/demi-god sex and I get normal human sex. It sucks!"

Yusuke says "Keiko you know I'm a half demon right?"

Yukina walks in and says "Half demon sex still isn't as good as full demon sex." She sits down and says "us demons can last longer."

Kuwabara walks in and laughs at Sia and says "you look like I did when I first started having sex with my ice princess." He sits down next to Yukina and says "don't worry you will build up stamina."

Sia says "right I'm gonna go help Koenma with the kids."

Keiko says "aw damn! I forgot about the kids."

Yukina says "I left Aut and Hiei with Cindy. I better go rescue them." she stands up and leaves with the other girls.

-------------------------------------------

Yusuke looks at Kurama and asks "Well?"

Pete walks in and says "he had a good time last night. Even with the rooms being sound proof I heard noise coming from his room."

Kuwabara says "it could have been Aut and Hiei too. they where pretty loud."

Yusuke says "after Keiko and I stop I could hear Aut and Hiei. I guess it was pretty good. she was tried."

Kurama asks "why are we talking about each other's sex lifes?"

Yusuke says "because we want details about your second time with Sia."

Koenma and Hiei walk in and Hiei says "your worst than the girls." He had both empty cups and he refilled his cup and set the other in the sink. He sits on the counter sipping his coffee.

Koenma says "well it seems like only the girls are tired form last night." He sits down with a cup of coffee.

Kurama says "it seems so. although I think Hiei only got two hours of sleep, or did you two stop at sunrise?"

Hiei gives the group a look that said 'I'm not telling.' He smirks at the group and says "Yusuke you're taking the kids two weeks from now. Aut and I are gonna be gone for a month." he then leaves the room.

-------------------------------------------

Yusuke says "and I bet ya they won't leave the bed."

Kurama chuckles and says "the bedroom and the bathroom they won't leave." He laughs at the groups face and says "it's what Youko would do if he got lose. Keeping the girl with him at all times."

Koenma says "atleast it's not against her will."

Pete laughs and says "like a guy could force himself on my cousin? Please she would kill him first, then bring him back to life for Yusuke to kill, and then again bring him back to life for me kill him." He looks thoughtful and says "although if a guy tries to rape her with Hiei around then Hiei would have first dips on killing him about fifty times before we even get our chance at killing the guy."

Yusuke laughs and says "I think I hear hungry kids coming down along with some hungry girls."

Kurama says "perfect timing too. everything is done. Expect for the table being set."

Yusuke sets the table and everyone sits down to eat brunch.

-------------------------------------------

After taking their kids trick or treating Hiei got a huge bonfire going in their backyard and was sitting on the ground leaning on a tree with Aut in his lap. Their kids where roasting hotdogs right then while over a smaller fire Yukina and Botan where with the younger children roasting marshmallows. Aut sighs and relaxes as she leans back against Hiei and says "I'm glad everyone is here."

Hiei rests his head on Aut's shoulder and says "I know." he nuzzles her neck and says "I used to believe that I didn't have a family but now I do."

Aut giggles and says "I know. Yusuke and my mom were all I had. We where a small and broken family but it was still family." she smiles and says "I can't believe how big my family is now."

Hiei nods and says "it's a good thing too. we always have a babysitter for when we need to get away. Which in two weeks we will."

Aut says "yeah well if your excuse me I have to get Yusuke to make me a smore."

Hiei chuckles and says "I'll get him to." He then sends a message to Yusuke '_make your sister a smore. Or maybe I'll tell Kuwabara about that one night that you pulled a prank on him and then blamed the prankster._'

Yusuke glances at the couple before sighing and says "Keiko can you make me a smore? This one is for Aut."

Keiko says "alright. why don't you tell them to come over and join us."

Yusuke nods and walks over to his sister and says "here ya go sis." He hands her the smore and asks "why don't you join us?"

Aut takes a bite of the smore and closes her eyes leaning her head back on Hiei's shoulder.

Hiei chuckles and says "we will. just right now we want a little time away from the kids. For four hyper kids four people isn't enough."

Yusuke laughs and says "alright. Yukina will be keeping watch over the kids along with Kuwabara." he looks back over at the fire and says "they aren't much for scary stories so they thought it would be the best. Well I'll c ya two over there after the kids are gone." He then walks back over to the fire.

-------------------------------------------

Later after the kids where in bed and everyone was sitting around the bonfire talking. Yusuke grins and looks at his sister before asking "should we now tell them?"

Aut shurgs and says "its up to you."

Yusuke grins and says "alright." he looks at the group and says "everyone I have something to say. As you know we where having a bonfire but also its time for scary stories." He grins and says "Aut will be first while you all think of the story you want to tell."

-------------------------------------------

Aut grins and says "alright lets begin." She clears her throat before saying in a low evil voice "Mandi jumped, startled by the loud crack of thunder that burst through the sky. Scolding herself for being so childish, she settled back on the couch. As she leaned forward, she picked the remote off the table and clicked on the TV. News….. bad sitcom……more news….cheesy godzilla movie……Spanish channel….news again….infomercial…scary movie…news. Mandi sighed and clicked off the TV. 'Baby-sitting sucks. I wish I had something to do.' Mandi muttered. Grumbling unhappily, she lay back down on the couch. Pulling out her chemistry homework, she decided to give it a shot. She took one look at the first problem and gave up. 'Man,' Mandi sighed, 'this bites.'

WHAM! As something slammed against the front door Mandi shrieked loudly. Panting, Mandi inched slowly towards the door. 'W-Who's t-there?' Mandi stammered. 'Mandiiiiiii' someone whispered. Mandi whirled around. 'H-Hello? Is s-someone t-there? ' Mandi crept toward the dark and foreboding kitchen. Trembling, she reached for the light switch, took a deep breath and turned on the light. Nothing. Mandi decided she was hearing things. She flicked the lights back off and walked nervously back to the couch. 'Mandi, you have got to stop scaring yourself. ' She told herself. Mandi tried to give her homework another shot. She leafed through her textbook, trying to find the right page. Once she found it, she picked up her notebook. But it felt too heavy….and damp.  
Mandi backed away from the mirror, breathing hard. 'No, this can't be happening. ' She whispered. 'Oh, but it is. ' A voice hissed from behind her. Mandi screamed, and the door slammed shut. Mandi lunged at the door and pulled with all her might. It was locked. Mandi felt herself losing control. A tear escaped her eye and fell to the floor. Mandi began to sob and she fell back on the door. Then she heard a low, evil chuckle. She looked up panicked and saw a hideous monster glaring at her. It had green scaled all over its body, webbed feet, and three eyes. It grinned a horrible grin, exposing two rows of sharp, blood stained teeth. It chuckled again and it spoke. 'Hello Mandi. ' It growled. Mandi wanted desperately to scream, but she couldn't speak. 'I rather enjoyed my appetizer, such a sweet, tender, plump little boy. ' Mandi's eyes widened.

'Teddy, the boy I'm baby-sitting….' She choked out. 'Was baby-sitting. ' It corrected. 'He was awfully tasty, but now I am ready for the main course. ' It took a leap at her and grabbed her. Then drooling heavily, it shoved her to the floor and climbed on top of her, pinning her arms to the ground. Mandi looked up one more time to see that terrifying face loam over her. Then as it bit deeply into her throat, she screamed. Blood gurgled in her throat, and as it began to eat, Mandi grew silent." she laughs evilly making most of the girls jump and scream.

-------------------------------------------

Keiko says "Autumn! Don't you dare so anything like that again! That was freaken scary with the voice you where using."

Yusuke laughs and says "that's why she was the first to go. Next?"

Kurama says "I'll have a shot at it." with that he told his story.

After a night full of scary stories and everyone getting scared or having a good laugh in Hiei's case. They went to bed in pairs: Hiei & Aut, Yusuke & Keiko, Sia & Kurama, Pete & Nike, Koenma & Botan.

* * *

**SnowNeko:** Happy Holidays and all that kind of shit. I'll be updating the other stories too seeing as how I have all night to write and I should get into a good writing spree and come out with lots of ideas, well I should but I doubt it.

Review or not its up to ya. if ya do a helpful flame thanks for the help. other words thanks for review, only to the people who do review. to the people who just read Thanks too.


End file.
